Fire Lord Bacon
Fire Lord Awesome Sky Bacon(commonly referred to as Lord Bacon/Fire Lord Bacon) is the leader of the Baconian Rebel Robins and the crowned king of the Republic of Bacon. He fought during the Baconian Civil War. He is an ally of the 91st Robin Militia led by Dinosaur and is repeatedly called upon for assistance during their operations. He is generally kind but randomly attacks birds due to the many nightmares he gets from the Seige of Bacon. Some say he is becoming crazy, but he is usually calm and composed but does not hestitate to destroy you when you cross the line. He is generally hated and loved by everyone. Some say he is a bad player and some say the opposite. Experts believe his rapid change of moods is down to the loss of his people. Early Life Lord Bacon was born at Pizza City, Bacon. He was the Son of Lord Luke Sky Bacon and the Grandson of Lord Anakin Sky Bacon. He was sent to study abroad to learn more about the allies of the Republic of Bacon. He spent most of his studies at the Empire of Dinosaurs. There he met his best friend Dinosaur. He returned to Pizza City to finish his studies, but he returned on the wake of the Baconian Civil War. Baconian Civil War The Baconian Civil War began on the eve of General Burger Day. The Dinosaurs were attacked by the Eagles of Kurshhkk. Lord Anakin Sky Bacon deployed the Royal Baconian Navy to aid the Dinos but they were overwhelemed by the strength of the Kurshhkks. The Dinosaurs fled to the Republic of Bacon for shelter as the Eagles of Kurshhkk conquered their island Nation. Lord Anakin Sky Bacon knew Bacon was next and decided to improve the already mighty Baconian Army. 5 Moons later the Macaws of Honne launched an attack on Port Burger. The 501st Baconian Regiment led by Captain Bryl de Chiliarch faught off the Macaws in a gruesome battle. Bryl de Chiliarch was promoted to Commander and took over the Baconian Special Forces. Prince Awesome Sky Bacon became the Captain of the 501st. The Macaws then launched skirmishes on the coast of the east and succeeded. The Macaws established a base on Coca Cola City which they recieved heavy resistance from the 39th Division. Lord Anakin Sky Bacon established a base at the Ice Cream Hills to stop the advancing Army of Macaws. Lord Anakin became tired of war and launched a full scale attack on the Macaws. This battle became known as the Battle of Cookie Valley. 50,000 Robins led by Lord Anakin attacked the Macaws which numbered 20,000. In the middle of the battle the Eagles of Kurshhkk aided the Macaws and they were victorious. Lord Luke Sky Bacon succeeded the throne after Lord Anakin Sky Bacon fell in the Battle of Cookie Valley. This left the Baconians with only the 501st, 57th, 32nd and 61st Regiment and the Special Forces Lord Luke ordered Prince Bacon to hiding, while Commander Bryl de Chiliarch was to take charge of the 501st and the Civilians of Bacon and Dinosaur to the Island of Myonia. Seige of the Ham Islands Months after the Battle of Cookie Valley, Fire Lord Bacon recieved a telegram from Commander Bryl de Chiliarch to rendezvous with him and the 501st near Coca-Cola Bay. Fire Lord Bacon immediately left Cityscape 5 without a word. When Fire Lord Bacon arrived, the 501st was already prepping for the seige. The Royal Navy then proceded towards the Ham Islands where they met heavy resistance from the Eagles of Kurshhkk. The seige lasted 3 weeks and cost the lives of more than 180,000 birds from both sides. They ultimately won and gained control of all of the ports of the Baconian Peninsula. Thus cutting off the Eagles and Macaws from their support relief. The War is still ongoing Cityscape 1 & Islands 1 Lord Bacon stayed at Cityscape 1 where he found Dinosaur. He pooped on all the Macaws and Eagles he saw even though they were innocent. To Lord Bacon, no Macaw or Eagle is innocent. He became nutorious in the City and fled to Islands 1 due to the haters. There his thirst for revenge grew larger as the population of Macaws and Eagles were large. Knowing all the innocent birds he pooped on he fled for a few months to Grepolis. Return Lord Bacon returned but went to Cityscape 5 where he was reunited with his good friend Dinosaur. There he found peace as Dinosaur ruled Cityscape 5 with his friends and only pooped on the bad birds. At times Lord Bacon loses control and poops on everyone and becomes mean but later he usually calms down. Fire Lordship Lord Bacon attained Fire Lordship when he watched all 3 seasons of Avatar: The Last Airbender in a day. He intends to wipe out the entire Macaw species just like how Fire Lord Sozun wiped out the Air Nomads. Cityscape 5 & Islands 5 Fire Lord Bacon stays in Cityscape 5 and Islands 5 but regularly travels to different places to gain allies and to hunt down Macaws and Eagles. Dinosaur and Fire Lord Bacon generally converse in Cityscape 1 and Bacon is consitantly urging Dinosaur to expand his Militia so that Bacon can use it to successfully gain a stronghold in Cityscape 3 and 2. Outposts Fire Lord Bacon has outposts in Cityscape 2, Cityscape 3 and Islands 1. Although he does not controll those locations, he has allies there that have a foothold and he regularly joins them in their battles. Although he regularly forgets their names and they forget his, they do not need to because someone always remembers. His allies are plenty but do not always fight. On Islands 1 however he has no stationary allies because it is always a hit-and-run operation. He usually does his operations in Islands 1 but most of the time he gets a new ally or a new fan. He has many birds who praise him for his kindness and guidance in Cityscape 2 and 3. He protects the innocent and destroys the violent. In which has made him both a Good player and a Bad player because once he poops he does not stop. However he has many followers and generally thank him. Category:Robins Category:Semi-Killers Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Neutral alignment Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Friendly clans Category:Army Category:Armies Category:Fly like a bird3 Category:Fly like a bird 3 Category:Criminals Category:Groups Category:Group Category:Tribe Category:Tribes